The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head having weight effectively allocated about the periphery of a face plate and having a large moment of inertia.
An iron-type golf club head comprising a face plate and a body in which a weight member having a larger specific gravity than the body is fixed to the rear side of the body in order to adjust the club head's center of gravity and the moment of inertia to desired values, are proposed, for instance, in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3114961 (JP-U3114961) and Japanese published Patent Application No. 9-262327 (JP 9-262327 A).
JP-U3114961 discloses an iron-type golf club head A1 as shown in FIG. 12(a), comprising a body “a” having a flat back face “b” and an annular weight member “c” attached to the back face “b”. FIG. 12(b) shows a cross sectional view of the golf club head A1.
JP 9-262327 A discloses an iron-type golf club head A2 as shown in FIGS. 13(a) and 13(b), comprising a body “a” having an annular groove “d” formed in a back face “b” at a location slightly apart from the periphery “f” of the club head body toward the face center side, and an annular weight member “c” having the same shape as the groove “d” and fixed into the groove “d”.
However, the club head A1 of the type shown in FIGS. 12(a) and 12(b) has problems that defective goods having a low accuracy of joining the body “a” and the weight member “c” together are apt to be produced thus lowering the production yield, since exact positioning between the both members “a” and “c” is not conducted and mispositioning is apt to occur when joining them together, for instance, by welding.
The club head A2 of the type shown in FIGS. 13(a) and 13(b) has problems that since the outer peripheral surface of the weight member “c” is covered with a peripheral portion “e” of the body “a” which has a relatively low specific gravity, a larger amount of weight cannot be allocated on the periphery “f” side and, therefore, an effect of increasing the moment of inertia is not sufficiently obtained.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an iron-type golf club head having an increased moment of inertia.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an iron-type golf club head having a weight distribution such that a larger amount of weight is allocated about its periphery without impairing the productivity.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an iron-type golf club head having a high accuracy of joining a weight member to a club head body.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.